


A Thousand Ways to Kill a Cruz: Death by Grabboid

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Cruz bashing, Gen, Humor, Not Cruz friendly, Parody, tremors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Creative way to kill off my least favorite character.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli & Faith Yokas
Kudos: 1





	A Thousand Ways to Kill a Cruz: Death by Grabboid

"Boscorelli! Get your ass over here! I need you to run a plate for me!" Cruz barked as she stood in the middle of the road, glaring at him and Faith.

Faith rolled her eyes and watched as her partner quickly did as told. Bosco never used to obey orders from anyone and now he was like some little lovesick puppy. It was weird and it made her sick to her stomach.

I really hate her, Faith thought bitterly.

"Hey, Officer Yokas, why don't you make yourself useful for a change?" the uber bitch snapped.

She briefly debated pulling out her service weapon and seeing if she could still hit a moving target with five rounds. The thought made her chuckle out loud.

Cruz stomped over toward her. "Are you laughing at me, bitch?" she demanded loudly.

Faith narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, actually, I was. It's kind of hard not to."

"Excuse me??"

"I think you heard me," she answered calmly.

Cruz glared at her fiercely and closed the distance between them, stomping her feet the rest of the way. "I'm gonna show you who's boss, once and for--"

At that moment, the ground began to tremble.

"Earthquake!" Bosco shouted.

Faith glanced around but noticed that none of the buildings were shaking, just the sidewalk where she and the uber bitch were standing.

Suddenly there was a loud exploding sound as a huge, ugly, slimy orange worm shot up through the sidewalk pavement.

"Holy crap!" Faith mutttered in disbelief, backing away from it.

"Faith! Don't move! It can sense where you are from your movements!" Bosco yelled to her.

She froze in her steps, turning her head to glance briefly at her partner.

"Sargeant Cruz! Run for your life!" Bosco shouted.

Without hesitation, the sargeant took off running and the worm disappeared underneath the sidewalk again, tunneling under the ground beneath her.

Bosco walked quietly but quickly over to Faith, grabbing her arm. They watched in fascinated horror as the worm burst up through the pavement a few feet in front of a frightened Sgt. Cruz. A long, snake-like tongue shot out of the monster's mouth and grabbed the uber bitch around her waist.

She screamed and tried to grab her gun, but the thing was gripping her arms too tightly. "Help me!"

"Oh, right, so it can get us too?" Bosco said sarcastically, still holding onto Faith's arm.

Before Cruz could reply, the monster yanked her into its mouth and then disappeared down the hole from which it came.

There was a moment of silence.

Faith and Bosco looked at each other.

"You okay?" he asked, worried.

She nodded slowly. "Are you?"

"I'm just glad that grabboid got her and not you."

"That's sweet," she said with a smile.

Bosco smiled back and then moved his hand from her arm to her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. He squeezed her hand gently. "Partners?"

"Partners," Faith echoed.


End file.
